


day twelve ; unrequited love.

by quinlinkin



Series: take it from me ( i'd be lost without you ) [12]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: M/M, twdgdrabblechallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 16:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinlinkin/pseuds/quinlinkin
Summary: Is he infatuated? Yes. That much is blatantly obvious. Once his interest had been caught, there was no hope, no going back. He was sucked in before he’d even realized, and most certainly before he could think of doing anything about it.
Relationships: Louis/Mitch (The Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: take it from me ( i'd be lost without you ) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533620
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	day twelve ; unrequited love.

**Author's Note:**

> _well, here it is._ my first little oneshot for louitch since exposing myself as an _enormous_ shipper of them ( see [this post](https://quinlinkin.tumblr.com/post/188931113675/youve-heard-of-louames-and-jamitch-but-what) for further context pfffff ). this drabble is only small, but i'm def gonna be writing about them during this challenge again bc i'm an absolute sucker for them and it's gonna finally show i'm _sorry_

Mitch wouldn’t go as far as to say he’s in _ love_.

Then again, he’s never exactly experienced what _ true love _ feels like before. While he’s heard the ever-popular phrase that _ when you know, you know _, somehow, he doesn’t think it’s always so simple.

Is he infatuated? Yes. That much is blatantly obvious. Once his interest had been caught, there was no hope, no going back. He was sucked in before he’d even realized, and most certainly before he could think of doing anything about it.

Hopeless. It’s one term he can wholeheartedly connect with, and he has absolutely no plans of doing anything about it.

It’s not like he _ planned _ on developing this weird, out of the blue crush on _ Louis _ of all people. God knows nobody could ever expect such a thing, _himself _ included, and to ever assume that these bizarre, often indescribable feelings could actually be returned is nothing other than fantasy as far as he’s concerned.

Louis is… different. A complete polar opposite to himself in just about every way imaginable. In fact, had it not been for the end of the world that had kept them living within the same quarters, actively surviving together nonetheless, Mitch highly doubts they would have moved past the stage of mere acquaintances before being shipped back to their respective homes.

Yet, it would somehow seem that extreme difference between them is what draws him in all the more. 

It’s all so confusing. Mitch figures he wouldn’t be able to make sense of it if he tried.

And despite understanding the sheer impossibility of anything becoming of the two of them, he’s unable to push those steadily growing feelings aside. His eyes endlessly wander in his direction whenever they’re sharing a space, sometimes beyond his knowledge, while other times he’s far too aware. It’s risky, given how many times that has Louis caught him staring before Mitch’s eyes are instantly darting away. He _tries_ to be subtle, but such a thing has never been his strong suit.

Hell, perhaps _ everyone _already knows about his little predicament. Though, if Louis has indeed managed to figure it out, he doesn’t give any indication.

Today, as Mitch sits alone, he watches him from across the courtyard. He simply can’t help it, for no amount of times he’s tried to control the urge in the past has produced any effective results in keeping his gaze strictly averted.

Louis sits on the front steps, chatting animatedly with Aasim who looks like he’d rather be just about anywhere else in the world. Louis’ hands flail around as he speaks, a sort of habitual trait Mitch has easily noticed. He’s bearing a wide, flashy grin, the one that crinkles his eyes and is followed immediately after by carefree laughter.

It all makes his heart flip, his chest warm. He feels sick to his stomach.

Mitch knows he’d never be good enough for Louis. And that was putting it lightly, for all his straightforward, troublemaking ways simply can’t match up with Louis’ positive, happy-go-lucky energy. _ Opposites attract _ or not, real life and common sense practically _ scream _otherwise.

At least, that’s what he tells himself. While Mitch may appear confident in himself, his opinions firmly set and stone and his actions never second guessed, when it comes to all this, he’s anything but. Those insecurities have a way of rearing its ugly head to point out all his flaws and make him feel worthless. Louis being described as ‘out of his league’ was a massive understatement, and so, he continues to suffer. He doesn’t have any other choice.

Louis’ bubbly laugh echoes across the courtyard again. Mitch furrows his brows, forcing his eyes down to the ground.

_ Hopeless_.

**Author's Note:**

> you can view the entire prompt list for this challenge + further details [here](https://stop-breaking-my-heart-telltale.tumblr.com/post/188685687800/twdg-writing-challenge-write-a-drabble-every-day). all of my drabbles will also be posted on my personal tumblr ( under the same username ), so always feel free to contact me about anything at all over there! happy writing!!


End file.
